Doorstep Demons
by AAJ Edward
Summary: Full summery inside! Kidnapped, tortured, and genetically altered. What's a kid to do? And how do you cope when you're not only a freak, but evolution is running against you? rated for violence and language


I'm gonna try something new... I have no idea how well this will work but we'll see...Please let me know what you think. I hope this works cause i have a really good idea of what I'll be doing with it.

Summary: The military holds the secret to gentetic mutatuion, but where'd they get it from? Vampires and Werewolves seem to have a close connection to the creation of these chimeras, so who will take down the government first? Or will they band together to take down the real enemy together? That being evolution...

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, nor do i own the myths of Vampires, Werewolves, or Vampire hunters...

* * *

We Are by Ana

See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)  
Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)

What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been so alone

(Chorus)  
You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are

One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)  
Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life  
Lining up for the grand illusion  
No answers for no questions asked  
Lining up for the execution  
Without knowing why

(Chorus)

It's all about power then  
Take control  
Breaking the rule  
Breaking the soul  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left  
My oh my, my oh my

What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We' ve never been so many  
And we've never been so alone... so alone

(Chorus)

It's all about power then (we are)  
Take control (we are)  
Breaking the rule (we are, we are)  
Breaking the soul (we are)  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left (we are, we are)  
My oh my, my oh my

We are  
We are (its all )  
We are  
We are, we are (take control)  
We are  
We are  
It's all about power  
Then take control

Doorstep Demons 

_Chapter ____Shoulder Voices_

The soul of a boot was set down into the water coating the darkly paved streets. The water splashed slightly onto the black pant leg of the teen. His golden eyes gazed out at the world through his honey colored bangs. His hair had recently been cut short; the soft glint of the hair followed the clean cut. The teen was shorter than most his age, but ignored it. He had something no other kid his age would. He was a chimera. The first in a long line of humans containing the mixed DNA of human and animal of their choosing. Edward Elric had been one of the first. He'd been thrown into the experiment for the money. His father had volunteered him, picking out the DNA of a Liger to be mixed with Ed's original genetic make up. He frowned. That had been when he was 8. Now he was 16. He was on his way. He was smarter, stronger, and faster. All together, he was the perfect killing machine. The mechanical right arm he now had was a gift after his first real fight with another chimera. His well tanned skin glinted as the rain soaked him through.

He growled slightly and pulled the collar of his trench coat up closer to his neck. To most he still looked like a normal person. In most ways he could be, if it weren't for the secret he carried in his DNA. He glanced at the paper in his hand, checking the address once more before walking up to the door and knocking.

A woman answered, her long dark brown hair falling into her warm brown eyes. She smiled kindly at him. She looked just like any other mother around. Her kind smile, however, outshined the rest.

"May I help you?" she asked. Ed blinked and then nodded.

"I'm looking for Trisha and Hoenheim Elric…" He finally said quietly. He still wasn't used to being around normal people. He'd been living in a lab until he managed to be released.

"Oh! I'm Trisha Elric. Who might you be? If you don't mind me asking..?" Ed blinked and gave a weak smile.

"My name is Edward Elric…" Trisha smiled.

"We've been expecting you… come on in…" She said, holding the door open. Ed hesitantly stepped in, his ears picking up the slightest of sounds. She closed the door and locked it once again. Turning, she smiled.

"Let me look at you… You've grown." She said, choking back her own tears. Holding her arms open, Ed stepped slowly over to her and allowed her to wrap him into a hug. He didn't hug back, he couldn't. He didn't know what a hug was anymore. Trisha just held him close and cried silently.

"Did they neglect you that much? I'm so sorry, Edward…. I'm so sorry." She sobbed. Ed blinked as he registered the sudden change in her actions and slowly, as if uncertain, wrapped his arms around her in a weak attempt to comfort her. Trisha smiled weakly.

"I'll make up for it… I promise." Footsteps echoed faintly from the rooms upstairs, Ed heard it. He jumped slightly and looked up, backing away from Trisha to ready himself to fight or run if need be.

A kid about a year younger than Ed came running down the stairs. His short cut sandy brown hair was parted in the front towards the right, falling into equally dark bronze eyes. The boy stopped halfway down the stairs when he saw Ed. He looked to Trisha in question.

"Mom… who..?"

"Alphonse… meet your older brother Edward." Al's eyes lit up and Trisha nudged Ed forward slightly.

"Edward… this is Alphonse. He's your younger brother."

"Brother!" Alphonse cried, launching down the stairs and wrapping Ed into a warm hug. Ed stiffened slightly but soon relaxed and returned the hug after he realized it was the same action Trisha had greeted him with.

((Time skip: two days later))

Having gotten Ed settled in, Trisha and Al immediately began to work on getting Ed accustomed to normal ways and the life style they lived as a family. Ed was quickly slipping into the rhythm of their lives and adjusting. His mother and brother were enthused at this fact, seeing as he would be attending school in just two months.

It was raining the day that He showed up. No one had been expecting him. He'd got up and left three years ago due to his job. The door opened and Al looked up from the game of cards he and Ed had been playing. Ed didn't look up so Al guessed that he'd already heard the person coming. Ed did, however, react to the gasp that escaped Alphonse. He looked up and came face to face with terribly familiar gold eyes. Ed stood and hissed, the chimera even rebelling against the figure. Trisha walked into the room at that moment and stopped.

"Hoenheim!" She said happily, hurrying forward and embracing the man. Al just blinked while Ed was back against a wall, glaring daggers at his father. The man greeted the son closest to him first, Alphonse nodding in response. Hoenheim finally pulled away from Trisha to greet Ed when the teen flinched. Out of the two days Ed had been there he hadn't said so much as a word. The words that left his mouth stunned everyone around him.

"Don't come near me you back stabbing bastard!"

……………………………………………

A snarl and then a hiss as she ran. She shook her head as a tree branch whipped her cheek, the blood dripping slowly from the already healing scar. She stopped on a dime and turned around a corner, her shoes barely touching the ground. Ember had had it. She was sick of the experiments, she was sick of the needles, and she was fucking sick of the screams she'd hear every night. She couldn't go to sleep without hearing the voices in her head. She could always feel her skin crawling over her newly well-toned muscles. It was unnatural. She couldn't take it.

As an orphan she had been picked up off the streets and thrown into the chimera program. Well, she wanted out. Her flaming red hair flowed out behind her in a ponytail much like a banner. She scanned the streets ahead of her, her piercing green eyes gazing through the curtain of raindrops. Her tight fitting camo tank top was soaked through, as were her coal gray cargo pants. She could feel the water soaking through her shoes but she ignored it. All she wanted was an escape, a place to hide. She found it.

She jumped up into the open window and landed on the floor ungracefully falling onto her face and chest.

A hand appeared to help her up. She glanced up into a pair of obsidian colored eyes. Taking the hand, she allowed herself to be helped up. She blushed deeply at being caught.

"S-sorry… I'll just be going now…"

"You okay?" The man asked, his messy black hair falling into his black eyes. She blinked and then nodded.

"Good… Name's Roy Mustang. You must be Ember…" She blinked in confusion until she noticed the alchemist's symbol on his military jacket. She smiled sheepishly. Right into the hands of the wolf. Roy smirked.

"Oh no… please, by all means, stay. I won't be turning you into the scientists. You're welcome to stay here until deemed safe." She eyed him worriedly.

"And how do I know you're not lying?"

"Lying? I, like you… want to take down the bastards that create chimeras… so please… stay…"

………………………………..

"Hey ass hole!" The vampire looked up from the neck of the girl he'd been sucking dry. Another girl stood on one of the many dumpsters. Her black biker boots were glimmering from the freshly fallen rain. She wore a tight leather jacket and black pants. Sunglasses hid her red violet tinted eyes. She smirked, showing off her wolfish K-9's.

"Lichen…" the vampire hissed, letting go of his previous prey. His own silvery blond hair falling into his crimson eyes as he watched her every motion. The long black trench coat hung on his shoulders as a black muscle shirt covered his torso. Well-worn blue jeans covered his well-built legs, covering the tops of black boots. The girl just smirked and flicked him off.

"Fuck you!" she yelled, jumping off the dumpster and over his head only to take off down the many side streets of the city. Hs hissed and hurried after her.

"Jean! I'm bringing him into position! You better not miss this time!" the girl hissed into a small microphone as she slipped the head set on, taking another sharp turn. She was a werewolf, she was fast and strong; however, a vampire was faster than her. If she were caught, she'd have to rely on her strength.

"Alright! Fly Andy!" Came the reply in her headphones.

"Don't need to tell me twice." She said switching it off and slipping the head set back into her pocket. She could already hear the guy getting closer. She finally found the designated street and darted onto it, the vampire close behind.

Lights flickered on and armed men circled around. The vampire froze o the spot, a gun aimed right at his head. The blond holding the gun smirked and moved the cigarette to the corner of his mouth. His blue eyes sparkled in the false sun light.

"Hi…" He said before pulling the trigger. The vampire crumbled to dust but not before noticing the vampiric fangs of the man before him.

Andy stepped forward and kicked at the dust, shaking her head. She still couldn't get it through her head.

"You're one screwed up vampire, Jean… working with were wolves and vampire hunters… you got a death wish?" Jean just took a long drag on his cigarette before answering with a cocky smirk.

"Maybe…" Andy rolled her eyes and brushed her auburn hair out of her eyes.

"So… we gonna take down the military next?" she asked, looking over at him Jean shrugged.

"What the hell…" He reloaded the shotgun and readied it. "Why not…"


End file.
